


Baby Ally Jo

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Post Mpreg, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean shows up at Sam's apartment needing his help.





	Baby Ally Jo

Dean was standing outside of his big brother's apartment holding his newborn baby. He knocked on the door and waited for Sam to answer it. The baby started to get fussy, Dean gently bounced her a little.

“Shh it's okay baby girl. We'll be safe with Uncle Sammy, I promise.” He kissed his baby's forehead.

Sammy opened the door and saw his 17 year old brother standing there holding a tiny baby.

“Sammy.” Dean burst into tears when he looked at his brother that he hadn't seen in almost 4 years.

Sam gently pulled him into a hug, being mindful of the baby he was holding. Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and cried. Dean didn't let go of Sam until they were sitting on the couch together.

*****

“Uncle Sammy, I'd like you meet your niece Ally Jo Winchester. Do you wanna hold her?” He asked.

“Yes, of course I would love hold her.” Sam gently took baby Ally and held her close to his chest. “Dean when did you have her?”

“4 days ago. John found out I was pregnant but I was too far along for an abortion so he sent me to Uncle Bobby's with the plan that once I had Ally he would make me give her up. I talked to Uncle Bobby about wanting to keep my baby girl and he got me a few things for her. He showed up at the hospital a few days after I had her and took us back to the house. We stayed one night and left. He gave me money and car to get here. Sam please I need your help I'm scared.”

“Dee, I'm here for you and this little cutie pie. So I'm guessing that the other dad didn't want anything to do with Ally Jo?”

“Asshole guy in some town we were in, I didn't know I was pregnant until we were 10 states away.” Dean gave Sam a sad smile.

“She looks so much like you baby boy.” He gently ran his finger down Ally's little face and smiled.

“Sammy I wanna leave hunting forever. I want Ally Jo to have a normal life. I wanna go to college.” He had tears in his eyes.

“Hey I have extra rooms here. You can stay with me forever. I'll you help with her so you can go to college.”

*****

The baby started to cry a little. Sam looked at Dean a little nervously. He laughed at his older brother as he took the baby back. He leaned down and got a bottle out the baby's bags.

“Hey Sammy I'm still really sore do you think you could make the bottle for me please?” He asked quietly.

“Of course.”

Dean handed him the bottle with the baby formula already in it ready to be heated. He rocked his baby a little while waiting for his brother to come back. Sam came back and handed the bottle back his baby brother. The younger man started to feed the baby.

“So how did you come with Ally's name?” Sam watched his baby brother feed Ally.

“Well Jo because of Joe Perry. Ally because the first time I felt her kick I was reading Alice in Wonderland so it started out Alice but then I started calling her Ally.” He smiled down at his baby.

“You're a natural with her already.”

“Well that's because I had a good teacher.” He moved closer to his big brother and curled into his side.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders as he watched his baby brother burp Ally. He kissed his baby brother's temple. “Dee you're so strong, I could have never done this.”

“Thanks. I should get her ready for bed. I have stuff in my car you wanna hold her so I can get it?”

“I'll go get it the stuff for you. Where are you parked?”  
“It's black Toyota parked 3 placed down on the right of the main door .” He handed Sam the keys to the his car.

*****

Sam went out to Dean's car to get their stuff. Ally started to cry a little. Dean gently got up and started to walked around to try and calm the baby down a little.

“I know Ally, I know this all new and scary but I promise that we're safe here with Sammy. Him and Uncle Bobby won't let John take you away from me.”

“Damn straight Dee no one is taking Ally away from you.”

“Sammy do you really think so?.”

“Yeah I won't let anything happen to either of you.” 

“Do you think we could sleep in your room with you tonight?” He asked shyly. 

“Yeah you two can sleep in there with me.” 

*****

They both walked into Sam's room. Sam put the bassinet on the side of the room away from door. Sam watched Dean get Ally Jo ready for bed. Dean changed her and put into clean night clothes. Rocked the baby while singing to her quietly. Sam listened to him singing.

“Dee are you singing Hey Jude?”

“Yeah I remember you singing it to me when I was little.” He said as he laid Ally down in her bed.

Sam just smiled softly at his baby brother. They both changed into night clothes and laid down beside each other. Sam genlty pulled Dean close to him as they cuddled like they use too. The oldest Winchester kissed Dean's head.

“I love you Dee and baby Ally. I'll do anything in my power to help you both.”

“I love you too Sammy and thank you so much for letting us stay here with you.”

Dean knew it would be hard being a young single dad but he knew with Sam's help, he would be able to finish high school and go to college to make a good life for his baby girl.


End file.
